Time
by Dage
Summary: Everyone processes time differently. For some time is meaningless. A being to whom time does not matter to is released. They can and will stir up havoc withing this world. Only God could stop it, but God doesn't care anymore. So what does this being want. Anything it feels like at any time, but mostly vengeance.(tossing this on the back burner because idk if I'm gonna continue)


Welcome to the other new first chapter of Time. Now the original version Time hadn't been up very long and I only did one chapter for it and it simply had to go it was absolutely terrible so this is the new version of Time which is marginally different.

Warnings: The story has OCs don't like it piss off. Some characters may not act like they normally do, though I do try my best, don't like it piss off. Story will jump from season to season don't like it well I think you get my what my response is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"A prison with no cells. A forest with no life. A world with no people. What am I? Purgatory," said a deep mechanical voice, "Well it is kind of true. No one can get out of here, everyone is already dead, and most of us are monsters either literally or metaphorically." No one responded to the voice. "Yes, yes, you are indeed right I should pull myself together. Being just a head connected to a chest is awful."

With a rusty turn of its neck the being looked around at its body or rather what was left. Its arms were torn asunder leaving rusty iron and bronze gears, wires, metal scraps, and other parts of machinery all across the ground. Its right leg was up against a nearby tree it oddly decent condition. It had only rusted a bit around the iron parts, but still leaving a beautiful bronze color which had sadly dulled. Its lower torso was partially damaged and unfortunately across from the rest of its body. It assessed the damage.

"Well. Shit," Its voice had shifted to a slightly higher tone than before yet kept the mechanical sound, "Hmm arms are useless not sure I even have all the parts, Right leg appears fine," It turned towards its leg and shouted, "Good job Righty! Now where was I oh right damage report. Hmm I think that beast the Levi-whatever swallowed the left leg whole which actually will work in my favor, let's see if I have any juice left." The being closed its teal crystalline eyes and focused. The right leg began to creak and move slowly it moved to the torn off waist. The leg positioned itself before golden wires shot between the right side of the waist and the leg itself. The wires pulled the two together and with a clank they connected with ease. Somewhere else one Leviathan was about to have a bad time.

* * *

Somewhere Else in Purgatory

"Ugh, That metal man was not just another monster soul," the Leviathan said as he clutched his stomach, "How in the hell is it doing this? I left it in pieces." He doubled over as his abdomen started to bolt and jump around. "What the he-" he was cut off by his shout of pain as his stomach ripped open revealing an undamaged mechanical leg. The leg landed upright before hopping away rapidly. The Leviathan's stomach quickly healed and as he thought about chasing the leg down, he figured it would be too much effort for one meal.

* * *

Back with the Metal Man

Clank! Clank! Snap! Those were the sounds that the automaton could hear. "Sounds like my left leg broke free. Good. Good. It should be here soon." The mechanical man sounded very tired as it said this, "I'll need to wait until the leg gets here before I can rest other wise some scavenger might find the leg while I recover. Maybe I could-" It was cut off by the sound of footsteps, 'Shit I can't fight anything like this! Think Vindex Think!' The being now known as Vindex shouted in its mind. 'Actually this is perfect!' It reduced its power output leaving dead and dim eyes.

"Benny you've been here for a long time so can you tell me what the hell is that?" questioned one of the men.

"A rumor Dean," replied Benny, "I didn't even believe in this thing until now."

"Still not answering what it is?"

"Well," He tried to think of how to explain it best, "As the uh rumor goes, the mechanical man has been in Purgatory since the beginning originally to serve as god's warden as its own punishment for simply existing. It was said that it was created millennia after God had created purgatory but had found itself all the way back before God had made humanity. Seeing that something not of his creation walking the Earth before he could finish making humans infuriated God so he brought the being here. Looks like it is dead though." By this point Dean had gotten very close to the broken down being.

"So if this is the body then where did the soul go?" Dean asked, "If it's just another monster then its soul should be here in purgatory?" His answer would not come from Benny.

"Well you'd be correct if I were dead or was ever a true monster." Dean didn't have time to back away as golden threads shot from the now brightly glowing eyes of Vindex and into his chest. Dean shouted in pain as his blood flowed onto the threads. Benny rushed to help but was stopped as a metal left leg burst through the forest and kicked him in the side of the head. The threads branched off and shave a piece of flesh of of Benny. "I wonder if the flesh of a monster's soul will work for my ritual oh well about to find out now won't we?" Sand poured out of Vindex's arms and it chanted, "Meum Corpus Formater Sanguinem, Carnem Monstrum, et Haren Tempus!" Dean's blood flew off of the threads and flew into the air at the same time as Benny's flesh. The remaining bits and pieces of Vindex's scattered arms went into the mass of blood and flesh just as the sand formed a protective sphere around it. The threads returned to Vindex and Dean dropped to the ground panting and exhausted. "Now we wait."

"What-" Dean took a deep breath to calm himself, "What the hell was that!?" He tried to move in order to attack Vindex, but felt too weak to.

"Right sorry about that." replied Vindex with a chuckle, "Had to have authentic human blood for the ritual. I do hope that shaving off a piece of your friend there was enough for this instead of using a part of his real body." Vindex's left leg came up to it before rejoining the body much like the right leg had. Vindex rocked forward and stood up steadily on both legs though the left was in better condition than the right. "Perfect all I need now are my arms, but I still need to wait on those." Dean had regained some of his strength and charged at Vindex knocking them both to the ground again. "Ah yes I did deserve that one huh?"

"What the hell are you?" Dean questioned.

Vindex got back up and spoke, "Well that Benny fellow over there was pretty close after all I started the first version of that rumor. I was created by a few of the Roman Gods to be the Protector of what would be left of Pompeii. Vulcan had started that incredible eruption to get the needed sacrifice both human and monster alike. Pluto brought up the best metals from the underworld. While Janus provided the sands of time. Pluto twisted thousands of souls with the sand to create my soul while Janus and Vulcan worked on my body. They hadn't expected to destroy all of Pompeii with the eruption, but hey they aren't perfect. I was named Vindex so that I would avenge the romans killed by worshippers of God. However names carry power and I would be the avenger of fallen Romans. I would obey these gods only once. So I struck out against Janus piercing his heart with my hand. It was his idea to start the eruption so he was the primary target of the dead. I ran while the other gods were shocked at my sudden 'betrayal'. However when I ran I didn't run across just land but also across time. Ended up eons ago before you humans even touched the place and as your friend had said God was pissed. Said I was an abomination blah blah blah be Purgatory's warden blah blah blah and here I am." Vindex finished the tale even if the ending became rather silly, "If you were wondering I am a very bad warden seeing people escape some soul smuggling, but I don't really care." By this time the sphere of sand had shrunken down and began to glow, "Ah perfect they're done." The sand sphere floated down towards Vindex and glowed even brighter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting fresh arms. Isn't that obvious?" Became a pure golden glow before spreading over the area where Vindex's old arms would've been on its body. When the glow faded, beautiful bronze and iron arms that had a golden shine to it remained. The metal man clenches its fists and sighs peacefully, "Oh how I've missed these." The mechanical man looked at Dean, who was trying to wake up Benny, and shouted, "How about I bust you two out of my prison!"

Benny, had only just woke up at this point, asked, "Why would you even think about helping us?"

"Well liked I told Dean," Vindex's smirked and chuckled, "I am a terrible warden."

* * *

Well there is the other other new version of the first chapter of time. Vindex is now the Warden of Purgatory, but as you can see is terrible at its job. I am still deciding if I want to use it pronouns or male pronouns for Vindex considering that it/he is mechanical. This story will raise a few questions such as if Vindex goes through time then what happens to the Vindex that is there at that time already or what if Vindex gets sent to Purgatory again after they escape. Well I am not answering those hypotheticals yet so you'll have to wait and read for yourself.

Oh also "Meum Corpus Formater Sanguinem, Carnem Monstrum, et Haren Tempus!" roughly(and I mean very roughly) means my body is formed by human blood, monster flesh, and the sand of time.


End file.
